Kidnapped
by wannabeevampee
Summary: Alice is having visions of Edward kidnapping Bella. Then the visions happen! Bella gets changed. And a new vampire family is living in Forks. Dun dun dun. Its finished so now you guys can read the whole thing!
1. Chapter 1

-----Bella P.O.V------

Edward is has been back for a month now and life has been perfect. I still do not trust that he loves even though he constantly tells me. He is so stubborn about the idea of changing me but so far he has not backed down on his deal to change me after graduation. I am counting down the days until i go from klutzy old Bella to new graceful Bella. I am currently grounded because of the whole motorcycles Charlie freaking out thing. He was so mad at first but now he is just happy that I am home and plans to make me stay home until I am 40! I know Charlie and eventually he will come around...hopefully. It is about 6 AM and I need to have a human moment but i am just in complete bliss of being in Edward's arms that I don't want to move. Its so good to have him back.

"Bella I know that your awake and you should be getting ready for school soon." said Edward.

"I'm still asleep trust me."

"Bella do I have to make you get up?"

"It depends how would you make me get up?"

Edward leans over and starts staring into my eyes. Ok well I know how now but I can resist him! Ok I totally can't.

"Edward thats not fair stop dazzling me!"

"I will do whatever it takes to make you get up."

"Ok then change me right now"

"When I said whatever it takes I didn't mean taking away your soul"

"Fine then I am staying right here!"

"Bella you forced me to do this"

Edward leaned really close. I could feel his breath across my face. Suddenly he starts tickling me across the stomach like crazy.

"Edward knock it off this is ..hahaha...not ...hahaha. Funny!...hahahahah...u cheater...AHH"

Ouch! That really hurt! I fell right off the bed and onto my back. Thats gonna leave a bruise. This is what i get for being a total klutz.

"Bella are u ok?"

"Yea just peachy. Well now that I'm up I need a human moment"

I said while walking towards the bathroom. I look back and Edward is staring into space looking at the corner of my room. Oh no he must be thinking about something. Edward thinking equals trouble for me. Great. Just Peachy.


	2. Chapter 2

--------Bella---------

I got out of the shower and dried, straightened, brushed my hair. Still the fact that Edward is thinking about something is getting me worried. Hmm I wonder what it is!! Well, its always bad news so I only hope that it isn't to bad this time.

I walked out of the shower to see Edward staring at the same corner he was before! Yeah something must have him worried or something. I wave my hand right in front of his face. He doesn't even blink. Yes thats right Edward was deep in the thinking zone. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I reached to the nearest object, lucky for him it was a pillow, and smacked him in the face.

"Oh Bella I didn't see you come back in."

I hit myself in the forehead with my hand. Thwack. Owww.

"What is bothering you this time?"

"Alice has had a vision."

"And??"

"There are new vampires coming to Forks. We do not know who they are only that they are not the animal eating type. But there is no need to worry I won't let you out of my sight."

Well at least now I know what is bothering him. Sigh.. Just when things start getting perfect again someone has to come and ruin it all. Oh well I guess Edward and I will always have these problems. Until I'm changing and I will be changed.

"Lets get going we don't want to be late." said Edward

"Ok."

We walked out the door and into the car. Of course Edward held the door open for me. Like always the perfect gentleman.

"You know I can open doors by myself. I have been ever since kindergarten." i said

"Well you know I could go and hum myself to sleep with your lullaby"

"Edward we both know you can't sleep"

"You still get the message. I like opening doors for you. Is that a problem?"

"No I guess not"

We got to school and of course Alice ran up and hugged me.

"Alice she may need to breathe unlike some of us" Edward said

"Bella did Edward tell you about the new vampires? I have a bad feeling about them but don't worry about it we will protect you" said Alice.

Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie walked by. Everyone stopped when they overheard Alice talking about the other vampires.

"Don't worry Bella its nothing we can't handle." said Emmet

They all walked into school including Alice so it was only Edward and I.

We held hands and walked into school. We had to go our separate ways so we kissed quickly because the bell rang and headed off towards class. The whole time in class I just kept thinking how strange it was that vampires would be coming to Forks. There has to be a reason. I mean Forks isn't exactly the best vacation spot.

Before I knew it I was sitting next to Edward in class. He still had that look on his face like he always did when he was thinking deeply.

"Edward you don't think that the new vampires are here from the Volturi or anything do you?"

I had to ask him that. It had been on my mind all day and I could think of no other reason for vampires to come to Forks.

"Thats what I have been thinking too but we can't jump to conclusions. I don't know Bella I really hope not. Is it possible for you to come to my house after school? The vampire should be here around them and I would like them to know that if they hurt you at all they will have to answer to my family."

" I think so Charlie is at work a lot lately because of all the wolf spottings."

People had been saying they saw giant wolves. Well I know it is Jacob and his werewolf buddies but obviously Charlie doesn't know that. I wonder what they are doing walking around at nice and letting people see them. Maybe it has to do with the new vampires but I doubt it.

Ding

School is over finally. I am so nervous about the new vampires. I know Edward won't let anything bad happen to me but like Alice said I have a bad feeling about them too.

Edward took my hand and we got into his shiny volvo and sped off towards his house. We walked towards the door and he kissed me before opening the door and going inside. I know my heart must have been going crazy. Its just that with kissing Edward and having to meet these new vampires it was all so scary.

We walked in the door and sitting in the couch were three unrecognizable faces. As soon as they saw me they all started smelling the air.


	3. Chapter 3

--------Edward P.O.V--------------

There were three of them. 2 males and a female. They didn't do anything but stare at Bella. I stepped in front of her and guided her to the chair. She looked very scared but she had a right to be scared. Theses vampires didn't look friendly towards her but they weren't moving from their spot on the couch.

I sat down on the chair and put Bella on my lap. I could hear her heart beating rapidly. I tried to calm her down by holding her hand. It worked she was relaxing a little bit. The rest of my family were sitting down as well looking at the strange vampires.

The female had brown hair with a red hint. She looked a little like Rosalie except her beuty was more extreme it almost hurt to look at her. The two males almost looked exactly alike except one male had light blonde hair while the other male had dark brown hair. I could tell that the dark brown male and the female were together. They were holding hands while the other male just stared at Bella. This is making me very nervous. There was a long awkward silence until the female finally spoke.

"Why is there a human here" asked the female vampire.

"Bella is part of the family" replied Esme

"A human part of a vampire family thats absurd even for your family. Your all sorry excuses for vampires. Drinking animal blood. Thats just plain wrong for our kind." said the dark haired male.

"Its wrong to kill innocent humans for their blood." said Carlisle

"Human blood tastes and smells a lot better than animal blood. You all know that don't deny it. How can you all stand to be around this human when she smells so...appetizing." said the blonde male.

I growled loud and threateningly. I couldn't help it. I had to make sure he knew not to so much as touch Bella. The blonde male continued to stare at Bella so I read his mind to see what he was thinking.

--She smells so good. I don't know how Edward can stand to be around her without drinking her blood. She is so beautiful. You can tell she would make a powerful vampire. She already knows about us so why didn't they turn her yet.---

"If you are not open to our ways and do not wish to learn how to control your thirst then there is no need for you to be staying here." said Carlisle

Bella looked extremely uncomfortable. That blonde male still kept staring at her with a longing look in his eyes. Doesn't he know that she is mine? I will teach him a thing or two if he ever tries to get near her or so much as thinks about getting near her.

"Bella are you ready to leave?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes if that is ok with your family" she replied.

"Well Bella needs to eat so we will be leaving now. We will be back soon." I said to my family before we left

I grabbed Bella's hand and we left the room in a hurry. She almost fell trying to keep up and I could see everyone in the room start laughing secretly. I love that she is so clumsy it just makes her so much more lovable. I opened the door for her and got in the drivers seat before she even got buckled. We started driving back to her house.

"Why do you always use me as an excuse to get out of situations?" said Bella

"Ok next time I will say that I have to feed would that make you feel better?" I said.

"Well I guess so. As long as you don't feed on me."

"I don't think I would ever be able to feed on you. I love you to much."

"I love you too Edward. Do you know why the blonde vampire was staring at me so much? It was making me very uncomfortable."

"I read his mind and he just likes your smell. But don't worry Bella I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know Edward its just your not with me 24/7 and I don't know why but that guy gives me the creeps!"

"Well then I guess I will have to be with you 24/7 from now on."

"I would like that."

I held her hand across the seat and we went inside Bella's house. I made her lunch and we just spent time in each other's company. Little did we know it was all going to change soon.


	4. Chapter 4

--Bella P.O.V---

I made a sandwich while Edward sat at the table and watched. I then sat down at the table and began eating my sandwich. He was watching me the whole time like usual. It didn't bother me so much anymore I was just used to it. When I was done I washed the plate out and we sat down and just watched t.v. I was resting comfortably in Edward's arms when of course I yawn. Good going Bella now he's gonna think I'm tired. Before I could even get this thought out Edward goes.

"Bella my love I believe its time for you to go to sleep now."

"But I'm not tired it was just a yawn."

"I do believe you are tired you just don't want me to leave you. I won't leave you don't worry."

"Ok fine but I'm still not tired."

Yawn. Wow he is totally gonna believe I'm not tired now.

"See I knew you were tired. " as he said that he picked me up and ran me up to my room before I could even blink. I kissed me on the lips gently.

"Alice is calling me about something so I will get back to you as soon as I can."

"Ok please hurry."

"Trust me Bella I will. I would rather be with you then Alice." He kissed me lightly on the lips again and jumped out the window. I wasn't tired at all so I just stared at the ceiling waiting for him to get back.

-----Edward P.O.V----

This better be important. I don't like leaving Bella alone while there are other vampires in the area.

I ran to my house and opened the door to find Alice with a worried expression on her face.

"Edward you would never kidnap Bella right?"

"Alice what in the world are you talking about! Of course I would never kidnap Bella why would you say that?"

"I had a vision just a few minutes ago. You and Bella were holding hands and then you said you had a surprise for her. She started saying how she hated surprises but you interrupted her and said I know you will love this one. Then you got a blind fold and rope. She started looking at you funny so you said that you didn't want her to see where you were taking her. She still didn't trust you about the ropes so she asked you what the ropes were for. But by the time she asked you, the ropes were already tied around her hands and ankles. Then you picked her up and put her in the car and sped off."

"You know I would never do something like that to Bella. This vision has to be wrong somehow."

" Are my visions ever wrong?"


	5. Chapter 5

------Bella P.O.V------

I fell asleep waiting for Edward to get back from his house. I expected to see him in the rocking chair or on my bed when i woke up. I didn't. This is very odd. He is always here in the mornings unless he has to hunt or something bad happened. I'm hoping he just had to hunt. I do my daily morning routine. Shower, breakfast, waiting for Edward to pick me up. He is five minutes late and i am ready to take my truck when here he comes in his volvo. Finally! He gets out and opens the door for me.

"Sorry I'm late Alice had a strange vision."

"Oh what was it about?"

"Don't worry about it. It has to be wrong anyway. I know it would never happen so just forget about it."

"Well just tell me."

"Bella FORGET ABOUT IT!"

The rest of the car ride was silent. I don't know what is going on but whatever it is, its not good at all. Edward hardly ever raises his voice at me. I don't even remember the last time he did. He has a faraway look in his face. Clearly something is bothering him. But what? We got to school and he opened the door and held my hand while walking to class. He stopped by the door still holding my hand.

"Sorry about raising my voice. Its just that...Alice's vision is really making me nervous thats all."

"Its ok Edward."

"Bye Bella"

He kissed me on the lips quickly because the bell rang and walked to class. Why won't he just tell me her vision! It is bothering him and i know it. I guess i will find out eventually. After school was over Edward took me to his house. I think he is going to tell me the vision because he called the family to the living room and Alice is giving Edward and I a weird look.

"If you all have not already found out. Alice had a peculiar vision yesterday involving Bella and I."said Edward. "I kidnapped Bella and started driving away with her blind folded and tied up."

My heart started to pick up speed. Edward held my hand but this time it wasn't helping. How on earth could Edward. My Edward. Kidnap me! I can't even imagine it. Why would he do such a thing!

"Bella I assure you i would never do such a thing. Alice's visions are clearly messed up and wrong somehow."

"Edward like i told you before my visions are NEVER wrong. Now i want to know why you would kidnap Bella!"

wow alice was raising her voice. She never raises her voice unless she is really angry. Its nice to know someone is concerned about me being kidnapped by my own boyfriend.

"Listen Alice i would never. Ever. Kidnap Bella. OK! I told you this before. I have no reason to and i would never be able to do that to her! So stop acting like I'm the bad guy here!"

Then Carlisle interrupted before a fight broke out because Alice and Edward were staring at each other with looks that could kill someone.

"I do not believe Edward would or could do such a thing. I assure you Alice either someone planted a vision or you are just getting wrong visions."

"What if one of the new vampire's powers is to plant visions that aren't true. That could cause a lot of havoc." said Emmet.

"I think you may be right. We should call a meeting with them and ask if that is their power. They never even told us there powers or their names. They left shortly after Bella and Edward left." said Carlisle.

"Ok Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle you should go see if you can find them." said Alice "Edward you stay with Bella and protect her in case they haven't feed already."

As soon as Alice said that the three guys were out the door and gone. Minutes later they came back with the three vampires. They all stared at me of course until Edward growled and pulled me onto his lap. I held his hand and calmed him down. Nice to know i can do that to him.

"First of all we would like to know your names." said Carlisle

The light haired blond spoke first. "My name is Derek and this (motioning to the other male) is Sam and this (motioning to the female) is Emma."

"Nice to meet you again Derek, Sam and Emma. Do you know our names or should we all introduce ourselves?"

"No we know your names already." said Sam

"Ok well a member of our family has recently been having strange visions. See Alice can see the future and we were wondering what your powers were. And if possible you planted a vision in Alice's head." said Carlisle.

"Powers are a very personal thing for another to know. I don't feel that we should have to tell you our powers at all And in fact i refuse to tell you my power." said Emma

"Same goes for us." said Sam and Derek.

"If you don't have anything to hide why won't you just tell us your powers?" asked Jasper.

"Because maybe we do have something to hide." said Derek looking straight at me while smiling. And with that they all ran out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

OK guys heres the next chappie if you like it review if you hate it review if you read it at ALL REWIEW! No pressure to review or anything but REVIEW IM BEGGING YOU ALL!

-------Bella P.O.V.-------------------

They sped out the door and we all just looked at each other. Derek was really starting to scare me. Why was he always staring and smiling at me? Like always Edward can read my mind without actually having to use his powers,he can't even if he wanted to, so he told me not to worry about Derek.

"Edward, Emmet, Jasper and myself will all go out and track them down." said Carlisle.

"You guys might get hurt by them! You don't know what their powers are or where they are going or what they could do to you or

"Bella we can handle it." said Edward as he put his hand over my mouth. He dropped his hand and i scowled at him so he laughed.

"This is not funny Bella is right you guys could get hurt!" said Esme.

This just made the boys laugh harder. Except for Carlisle who went over to comfort Esme.

"Ok you guys lets all start tracking them down. The farther they get the harder it will be to find them."

said Emmet

With that said they all sped off except Edward. He walked over and gave me a comforting kiss.

"Don't worry we'll all be fine my love." then he sped off.

I looked around and saw that all the girls including me had worried expressions and Alice was even close to tears. I knew this was very dangerous because no one knew what the vampires were capable of.

------Edward P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We caught their scent easily and found them in a matter of seconds. They were waiting for us in the woods. Its weird that they were just waiting and that they were all looking at me.

"Are you guys sure you want to fight us?" asked Sam. He seemed sure that they would win.

"Why should we be afraid?" asked Emmet.

"Trust me you should run back to your precious family now if you know what is good for you. You have no idea what you are messing with." said Sam. He seemed to be the leader.

"We aren't afraid of you." said Emmet

"We'll see how long that lasts." said Derek

From that point on I don't remember anything but blacking out. Darkness. Pure darkness. In a last glimpse I saw Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle going at it with the three vampires. Each had one of the vampires. I guess they didn't even notice I wasn't and couldn't move at all. Then the darkness took me in and i saw nothing more but the inside of my eyelids.

--------Bella P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were waiting for them to get back for about two hours. All the girls were just watching t.v some cooking channel. Each had someone on their minds. Of course we were so wrapped up on thinking about our guys that we all jumped when the door slammed open and Emmet walked in.

"Hey guys they got away." he said angrily and full of venom.

Next Jasper, Carlisle and finally Edward walked in.

immediately i knew something was wrong with Edward so I rushed to his side.

"What is it what is wrong did you get hurt?" i asked very fast, so fast i didn't think he heard me until he responded after thinking carefully.

"No Bella dear I'm fine. I'm just furious that they got away."

"How did they get away? Did you see what powers they had?"

"They got away just by being able to fight so well. If they did use powers i have no idea what they were."

"Next time they won't be so lucky!" said Emmet

"Calm down they fought very well. I am surprised that we lasted that long without getting hurt." said Carlisle.

"Ok well I'm going to get Bella home she must be tired. Charlie will flip out if he gets home and she isn't there." said Edward.

"Ok bye guys." I said

We walked out the door and towards his car. I stopped before we got there waiting for him to hold the door open for me. He never did. He just got in the drivers side and sat there watching me. I had a brief nervous breakdown but then remembered he was just in a huge fight he must be tired. I told myself not to worry about it and just got in the car.

"What took you so long?" asked Edward

"I was uhhh just thinking about something thats all."

"Ok"

Ok!!!! he always asks what i am thinking about. This is really strange. This has to be just because he is tired of fighting. We were silent the whole time. When we got to my house he reached over and kissed me intensely almost like he had went without kissing me for to long. He was about to cross the boundaries he had set up for us kissing when he stopped and backed away to put his hands on the wheel. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he said

"Charlie."

I got out of the car. Still unused to opening the door myself and walked up to my room. Charlie came in a few minutes later.

"Hey bells how was your day?"

"fine just fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi people who actually read this here is the next chappie!!!! i will try to update a lot because i want reviews. I know i say that a lot but DEAL WITH IT lol sooooo if you guys have any theories you can say them in reviews i have already planned ahead at how the story goes so if your right or wrong i won't tell you but if you wanna guess go for it. Well hope you guys like this chapter oh and i wuv everyone who reviewed!!!! (.)

------------Bella's P.O.V-------------------------------

I woke up and knew Edward wasn't there. Of course not. He didn't even tell me if he was staying or not yesterday before i left and went into my house. Did he forget? What is going on with him lately?

I can't take this i have to go over to his house to see him. After all today is Saturday its not like i have to go to school. On Saturdays Edward and i usually hang out all day until Charlie wants me home. I am not about to break that tradition. I throw on jeans and a tee shirt and walk to my truck. I drive to their house and Alice runs up and hugs me.

"Bella i missed you. And lately Edward has been acting weird i think you should talk to him or something he is staring to freak everyone out." said Alice

"Ok is he in his room?"

"Yea just go on in. I'm sure he won't mind."

I walked up the stairs and opened his door slowly. He was staring at the picture i took before he left and tried to kill himself. The one that looked very formal. Whenever i look at it i can help but to think how plain and dull i look next to him.

"Good morning Bella how are you?" He asked while walking up to me and kissing me intensely. He was about to cross the boundaries he set up for us kissing when he stopped because my heart skipped a beat. He backed his head up and looked at me.

"Why Bella I'm glad i have this effect on you."

I blushed and possibly turned redder than a tomato. He started to lean in to try to kiss me again but i knew something was different and i didn't want to kiss him, but at the same time I did because after all this is Edward. My Edward. He leaned in and immediately broke the boundaries. We started to really make out when Alice walked in. He had already pushed me against the wall and his hands were holding my wrists above my head. He didn't stop until i turned my head to look at Alice. He just started kissing my neck.

"Wow i should have knocked." said Alice

Finally Edward snapped out of it and looked at Alice. Let my wrists go. And backed up to sit on the couch.

"So now that you two are done i thought i should tell you again that i keep having the vision where Edward kidnaps you." said Alice

As soon as she said this Edward's eyes got black and he tensed up. He was staring at Alice with a cold look on his face.

"Are you ok Edward?" said Alice

"Where would you get the idea that i would ever kidnap Alice?" said Edward

"Do we have to go through this again. I told you thats what i saw and my visions are never wrong. I'm not saying you are going to kidnap her only that well thats kinda what it looks like." said Alice

This just made Edward angrier in less than two seconds he pushed Alice out the door and slammed the door in her face.

"Edward are you ok whats wrong?" i said

"Where did she get the idea that i would kidnap you?"

"She just got a vision its no big deal. Its strange and i think that one of the vampires that we met might be causing false visions. Wait, we told you this already? Why are you freaking out again? You knew all of this already."

"Oh well i guess i just forgot."

Can vampires even forget? This is not like Edward at all. It was all so strange.

"Bella i have a surprise for you but first i am going to have to take you somewhere."

"Ok"

"Ok well i'll take you to your house so you can leave a note for Charlie saying you will be back soon."

"Sounds good to me."

Wait. This is very similar. Like Alice's vision Edward said he had a surprise for me. We were at my house. He tied me up and put me in the car. No. It isn't happening my Edward wouldn't do anything like this. He wasn't really giving me a choice because next thing i know is that we were in his car driving to my house. There is no way I'm getting out of this now. Even if he tried something. NOO he wouldn't this is Edward. He would never do anything to hurt me. I know it.

We got my house. He waited in the car still not opening the door for me. Thats when i knew something was definitely up. I walked in my house and made a mad dash for the phone. I called Alice.

"Alice your vision i think its happening!" i said franticly

"WHAT i knew something was up i will be there as soon as possible Bella just hide somewhere."

"Ok hurry Alice." i hung up turned around and there was Edward staring at me with a disappointed look on his face.

"Bella why did you do that? You're ruining your surprise."

A/N---MUHAHAHHAHAH cliffie i 3 cliffies


	8. Chapter 8

Ok people i luv how i have like 30 reviews you guys are awesome!! I would luv you guys even more if you reviewed after you read this chapter. I don't really care what you say just say something! I will probably put the next chapter up either later tonight or on monday. Thanks for reading peoples!!!

and REVIEW yes i'm talking to you REVIEW pwetty pwease!!!

-------Bella's P.O.V.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before i could even blink he grabbed my wrists and tied them with a long thick rope. Then he did the same to my ankles while he held me in his arms. At this point i didn't even try to struggle. I couldn't. The ropes were to tight i could barely move at all.

"It didn't have to be this way Bells. You could have just been a good girl and let me take you to your surprise without calling Alice. It could have been easy."

Bells? Since when did Edward call me Bells? Obviously Edward seriously has problems or this isn't Edward. But it has to be Edward. It looks just like him.

"So Bells how do you like your surprise so far?"

"Who are you?"

"Edward my dear. Whoever did you think i was?"

"Your not my Edward."

"As far as you know. I am your Edward."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Now Bells that would ruin the surprise" said 'Edward' as he put a blindfold around my eyes.

"I really wish i didn't have to put this blindfold on you now i can't see your beautiful eyes"

I didn't know what to say. So i decided not to say anything. I certainly didn't want to piss this guy of whoever he was and i didn't feel like getting killed. Hopeful Alice will get here in time. He walked me to the car and put me in the passenger side. Wow he opened the door for me. Funny how i didn't appreciate it now.

"I hope you like fast cars."

"Do i really have a choice"

He laughed. " No not really. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.."

"Easy for you to say." i mumbled

"Well you'll enjoy my company soon enough. After all we will have forever to get to know each other."

At his words i froze. Now i am seriously worried. Who was this? And why is he saying we will have forever together? That not gonna happen!

" I know what your thinking Bells. But yes you are stuck with me. Your mine now. Just accept it."

"Like hell I'll accept it. I don't even know who you are."

"You will know soon enough now relax."

Hours went by in silence. And i eventually fell asleep. When i woke up i saw the place i hoped i would never have to see again. The Volturi. I woke up and i was being carried by 'Edward' through the dark tunnels i had already seen before. This was all to familiar.

"Ah bells your awake at last. I'm sure you know where we are headed. Almost at the end of the tunnel now. Don't worry no one is going to harm you, i won 't let them."

"I don't want to go back they will kill me. They told Edward he had to change me and he didn't."

"Well see my dear thats where your wrong. I am Edward. And i haven't changed you. Yet."

I froze in his arms. He could sense this and he laughed.

"Don't you want to be changed?"

"Yes but by Edward."

"I am Edward."

"NO YOUR NOT!" i yelled. I didn't realize we were out of the tunnel and about 6 vampires were staring at me like i was insane.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok guys sorry i didn't update in a day like usual but on the weekends i probably won't update at all sorryz!! well i do update pretty fast during the rest of the week because i hate people who make a story and then don't update for like a month.!!!! it annoys me and u 2 probably. Well anyway i never have writers block really so its easy to update fast soo heres the next chapter hope u like it!!! please review luv u all who already reviewed!!!

---------Bella's P.O.V----------------------------------------------------

There were 6 vampires staring at me when we got out of the tunnel and into a big room I'm guessing was the main room. I recognized them as Aro, Caius, Sam, Emma, Demetri and Felix.

I had met them all before and knew that whatever they were all doing together it wasn't good for me at all. I also knew it would be hopeless for me if i ran, even though they couldn't use their powers on me they could catch me easily especially since 'Edward' had a strong hold on my waist now.

"Its very nice to see you again Bella." said Aro

"I wish i could say the same." i said

"Soon enough you will love it here. I promise." said Aro

"Why would i ever love it here. My family isn't here. And most important Edward isn't here." i said.

"Bella Edward is right behind you."

"That is not Edward how many times do i have to tell you people. This game you are playing is over. I know that is not Edward or if it is you did something to him and he's not the same. All i know is that that thing over there that looks just like Edward is _not_ him" i said

"Well Bella it doesn't matter what you believe. All i know is that Edward promised to change you and you aren't changed yet so it looks to me like he brought you here to be changed. Hopefully you both will join the Volturri. Now wouldn't that be just splendid." said Aro

"I would never join the Volturri." i said

"Even if Edward joined?" said Aro

"I know that Edward isn't here right now. And even if he was he wouldn't join you." i said

"Well after you are changed we will see how you feel about joining. In the mean time Demetri and Felix will show you where you will be staying." said Aro

"What makes you think i would want to stay here?"

"My dear you have no choice in the matter." said Aro

Gulp. I know i that i always wanted Edward to change me but not like this. Either that isn't Edward or he is just seriously messed up.

Felix and Demetri lead us (me and Edward) to a very spacious room. It had a big closet, a bed, a bookshelf and a desk. It looks to me like this isn't going to be a very enjoyable stay.

"There you go. I don't recommend you come out Bella. As you know not all vampires here are as friendly they would easily just drink you dry." said Felix

"Oh Gee thanks that makes me feel so much better about staying here." i said

"Don't worry guys i won't let here be leaving here without me. She won't be leaving much anyway." said 'Edward'.

Felix and Demetri left shutting the door leaving 'Edward' and i alone. I sat on a chair by the desk while he sat on the bed. We both looked at each other for a few minutes until he finally said something.

"Bells?"

"Yes?"

"Who do you think i am?"

**a/n-i was tempted to end it here but i though someone might kill me lol**

Ok now he is making me nervous. I know i have been saying all along how i know he isn't Edward but who did i think he was? I have a pretty good idea i guess i should just say it.

"Derek"

"Well i guess you figured it out then. I was kind of upset it took you that long though. It was so hard to pretend to be Edward this whole time. I know i wasn't doing a very good job of it but i only knew him for about 2 days so it wasn't easy at all. Now at least i don't have to pretend."

"wait so did you take over Edward's body? How did you do it? And where is the real Edward?"

"The answer to your first question is no i did not take over Edwards body. I did it by my power. I can transform into anyone i want. In other words i am a shapeshifter. The answer to your last question i am afraid i cannot tell you."

"If you hurt Edward. I will" i was saying when he interrupted me.

"You will what Bells? Now seriously i am a vampire and you are a mere human. There is nothing you can do to hurt me. About the human part i am afraid that is going to end in a few minutes." he said this as he got off the bed and slowly walked over towards me. He then caressed my face and swept my hair over towards the left side of my neck. Then he leaned down kissed my neck gently and bit me.

See there you go people. Ok now you know it was Derek the whole time so for all you smart people out there who knew it all along. Go you! Give yourself a pat on the back! But anyways if anyone is wondering why Alice didn't show up i will explain that later. I hope you guys liked this chapter!!! now go ahead and review. You know u want to!!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok people who read my story first of all thank you all for reviewing, that is the only thing that makes me keep writing this story. I love to hear feedback. Oh and i totally forgot the disclaimer...i don't own new moon or twilight, im not stefani meyer, yatta yatta yatta. Etc etc etc. but i do own emma, sam and derek. Sadly not edward -tear tear-

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

-------------------------Bella P.O.V----------------------------------------------

He bit me and i felt the fire. I started screaming like crazy and just begged Derek to make it stop. It looked like he was about to cry, and he started whispering soothing words in my ear. Maybe Derek wasn't as mean as i thought he was. He stayed with me the whole time. Through all the screaming, crying, and thrashing around i did. He just held my hand and talked to me for what seemed a year. I know it was only 3 days but i would never forget the pain i felt those three days.

----------------------Alice P.O.V------------------------------------------------------

A/N this takes place right when she got the phone call from Bella

I answered my cell phone and heard a frantic Bella. She said how my vision was coming true and how she thought Edward was going to kidnap her. As soon as she got off the phone i ran as fast as i could to her house. When i tried to head into her driveway i immediately felt like i hit a brick wall. I way flung backwards through the air. What was that! I tried running towards Bella's house again and again i felt myself hit a brick wall and get flung backwards. I knew something wasn't right so i ran around to the back of the house and thought maybe i could break a window to get in. But no again i was flung backwards as i tried to get near her house. I was getting really frustrated so i ran as fast as i could straight for her house. That time i really hurt myself. The invisible brick wall was just to strong for me. Then i heard a car driving away. I ran to the front of Bella's house in time to see the car speed off.

---------------------------Bella P.O.V-----------------------------------------------

When the pain finally stopped i opened my eyes to find Derek staring at me.

"Bells are you alright?"

Good question. I was at the Volturri. Edward wasn't here. I was actually starting to like Derek even though he kidnapped me. And now i was a vampire.

"Considering the circumstances i guess im alright." i said

"Well would you like to try to walk around now?"

"Sure"

I got up and immediately i was flying off the bed. Not literally flying but walking extremely fast. I guess this is vampire speed. This could be good. No more clumsy Bella.

"Are you thirsty at all?" asked Derek

When he was doing that i felt it. The aching at the back of my throat. I knew i was thirsty but i was scared. I had no idea if i would have to drink human blood or if they would allow me to be like the cullens and drink animal blood.

Sorry its short guys but i have soccer and a HUGE bio test. I promise i will either update later today or tomorrow 4 sure!!!! I won't keep u waiting lol.


	11. Chapter 11

First of all thanks for the constructive criticism people. It makes me mad -- but this is my first fanfic so now after i finish this story i can make a better story. So YAY go mean people. But anyways i like cliffhangers and im sorry theres a cliffhanger at the end of every chapter but hey thats how i like it! It makes people want to keep reading so thats a good thing for me. Sorry if you don't like it. But i will also try and stop writing so many author's notes i didn't think i was but if you guys think i am then i will stop. So i will quit talking now and get to writing this chapter.

------------------------Derek P.O.V---while Bella is going through the change.-------------------------------

I know how much pain Bella is going through. I felt it myself so many years ago. It was horrible just like fire going through your veins. I stayed with her the whole time while she was in pain. Unfortunately she screamed out Edward's name a lot. I don't think she will ever get over him even if i told her what i did to him. There has got to be a way for her to trust me, and like me. I will figure it out so my plan will work. She will be mine. I was the one that brought her here and i am the one that is going to stay with her. Three days passed and i stayed with her the whole time of course. This way maybe she will start to like me. She woke up as i was staring at her face. Mesmerizing her new beauty from the change.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Considering the circumstances i guess im alright."

She still isn't completely comfortable around here. But i guess she will get used to it after a while.

"Would you like to try and walk around now?"

"Sure"

She got up and moved across the room extremely fast. Even for a vampire. I think it may be possible that she is as fast or faster than me. This isn't good. I hope she doesn't have a better power than me. Then i would have no control over her.

"Are you thirsty?"

I know she would be. Every new changed vampire is thirsty after they are done changing.

"Well i am but...what would i have to drink from?"

I know this would pose a problem. She had been around the Cullens to long and thought killing humans was wrong. I already had a plan for this though.

"Ok Bella we can run out to the woods and see if we can find you an animal."

"Thank you Derek. I don't want to be a monster and drink human blood."

Well Bella i guess you will be a monster like me soon enough.

"Your welcome. Ok follow me."

I grabbed her hand and lead her out of the door and into a series of long hallways. There was no way she would remember how to get back to her room without me. There were so many turns that if you haven't lived here for a long time you would never remember them.

We finally got outside and i lead her to the woods. Little did she know a human would be coming this way in about 5 minutes. I had asked Emma to lure a human into the woods when she saw Bella and I leave. She had known that today was the day Bella would wake up so i am sure that she is ready. I looked at Bella and she looked very upset.

"Bella what is wrong? You look very sad."

"I just always thought that Edward would be the one to teach me to hunt."

There she goes with Edward again. If she keeps talking about him i am going to have to tell her where her dearest Edward really is. I have to be nice to her and get her to like me so i won't tell her unless she does something rash.

"Well Bella i guess your just stuck with me."

She was about to say something to it when she got a fierce look on her face. There was Emma and the human. Coming our way. This way going to be interesting.

------------------Bella P.O.V--------------------------

I was about to say that i would rather go to hell then be stuck with the man that killed me, took away edward, and kidnapped me but i smelled something...


	12. Chapter 12

Ok people. I have a bone to pick with everyone that reads this. Now ask yourself how long it takes to review. Uh huh. Only like 2 minutes of your life. Could you please take those 2 minutes of your life to review. I have been getting some bad feedback and thats ok, but now i am getting hardly any good feedback. So if i don't get reviews i won't post anymore chapters its as simple as that. Sorry if you think i am being mean but really is it that hard to review? Ok well to everyone that did review your the best and i love you!!!! Ok my little speech is over now.

-------------------Bella P.O.V-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

something...HORRIBLE!...at first i though this meant that a werewolf was nearby because all the Cullens said that werewolves smell horrible. But as i looked around i saw a human, Emma and Derek. I assumed that the human was the one that smelled horrible. I looked at Derek and he looked disappointed. I think they set me up. They did. How else would Derek have a disappointed look and Emma show up at the same time as we did at the woods with a human? I can't believe it. They expected me to just kill this human boy.

"Bella? Are you ok you look spaced out?" said Derek

"I can't believe it." i said

"Believe what?" said Derek

"YOU SET ME UP. DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULD JUST KILL THIS HUMAN?" i shouted at him.

He growled at me.

"Bella don't you understand. Your part of the Volturi now. You are _expected _to kill humans." he said

"Well i guess now you can _expect_ me to be drinking animals." i said

He growled again and lunged at me. I wasn't expecting it so i didn't move fast enough and he landed right on top of me and pinned me to the ground.

"Bella Bella Bella when will you learn?" he asked me. His face was two centimeters from me.

"_Get off of me."_ i demanded.

"Or what?" he asked teasingly

Its times like this that i wish i was Emmet. He could easily push Derek off and punch him to a pulp. Thats when i felt it. This tingling feeling through my whole body. I felt myself getting bigger and stronger. Derek had a look of horror on his face. I knew i was stronger now so i tried pushing him off. I only pushed him lightly but he went flying across the forest. Emma was watching this with wide eyes.

"Bella your your a shapeshifter." she said.

Thats when i looked at my hands. They were a lot larger. Then i felt my hair. It was a whole lot shorter. Then i felt my chest.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM A GUY!" **I screamed. I completely lost it. One minute i was a girl. The next thing i know im a guy! Not just any guy but a very muscular guy if i do say so myself.

"Bella relax your Emmet now. You shapeshifted." said Emma

I looked for Derek and saw him standing up now, staring at me in awe. I hope i hurt him. He deserved it trying to make me kill a human. If i did kill that human i don't know what i would have done to myself. That would make me a monster. Thats when we all remembered the human was still there. He was about my age, and he had fainted. He was just lying on the ground now. Derek, Emma and I just looked at each other. I know i was NOT going to hurt that human or let the others hurt him. I quickly ran over, picked him up, and ran away as fast as possible. I didn't get very far before i felt like i hit a brick wall. Then someone started laughing i assumed because i felt and the human went flying. I looked around and saw Emma laughing at me.

"I absolutely love my power. I was laughing hysterically when your friend Alice was trying to get inside your house. I was hiding in the woods and put up a force field. She just kept running into it again and again. It was quite entertaining."

Sorry its so short but i have homework. Fun Fun Fun well please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok guys i am soooo glad that no one is really mad at me. My laptop cord broke and i just got the new one today so i am gonna try to write a chapter today so if it is really short its because im coming up with this at the top of my head lol anywayzz thanks for waiting!!! and thanks for reviewing!

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmmwmwmwmmwm

-------------------------------------------Bella P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------

Well i figured out my power i guess that is a good thing. Shapeshifting is really cool but i still don't know exactly how to control it. Don't worry im Bella again not Emmet. But it was hard and i had to concentrate a lot. Derek said that i would get it in time. Well i guess i will just have to wait. Derek is extremely mad that i can't stand the smell of humans. I guess he wanted me to be a bloodthirsty monster like him. I drink animal blood and i would much rather drink that then humans. Im still siting in my room waiting for Derek to get back from whatever business he had to do. He never lets me out of the room when he's not with me. He says its not safe. Maybe he is just afraid that i will run away. I have been trying to figure a way out of here but its almost next to impossible. There are guards everywhere i feel like I'm in prison. None of the other vampires talk to me except Derek and Emma. Emma is really mean so i don't like talking to her. And derek is just ...strange around me. Oh here he comes now.

"Hey Bells sorry it took so long."

"Its ok. Its just really boring here."

"I know but like i said before i don't want any of the other vampires to try to hurt you."

"Im not a human any more _derek_ i can take care of myself you know"

"Well _Bella_ you have no power to protect yourself so you are still defenseless"

"What am i supposed to do around here. Just wait. No one talks to me. I can't go anywhere. I'm sick of listening to orders!"

"Well your stuck here so if i were you i would make the best of it Bells."

Thats it. I have to find a way out of here. What does he think i am? A piece of dirt!

"Ok bells i guess i could let you out by yourself...i don't know...well i will talk to Aro and the other vampires about it."

Well at least he's talking to someone about it. But still. I am going to figure out a way to get out of here.

"Well can you ask now?"

"Yea but your coming with me."

We walked down the hall. I followed behind Derek. We got to a huge wooden door and opened it. Aro, Caius, Sam, and Felix were talking.

"I still don't see how that is going to solve the problem." said Caius.

"Thats why we doubled the guards." said Sam

"I could always keep an eye on her for you." said Felix

Were they talking about me? I didn't have time to figure it out before Derek interrupted them.

"Ahem."

"Oh Derek and Bella. How are you Bella?" asked Aro.

"How do you think i am! I have been stuck in a tiny room for days!" i said

"Feisty one aren't you." said Felix

If looks could kill Felix would be dead. I gave him the meanest look i could manage.

He just laughed at me.

"Ok well the reason we are here is Bells would like to be able to leave her room more often." said Derek

"I see" said Aro

"We can't allow that Aro. We don't know what she is capable of." said Caius

"She only has the power to shapeshift and she can't control it yet." said Derek

Gee Thanks Derek why don't you make me sound even more helpless.

"Well if that is the only power she has. I don't see why not. She can be anywhere _inside_ the building."

So thats where they are going to get me. No going outside for Bella. Well i can still manage to plot my escape from _inside_

"Ok" i said

"Oh and Bella someone will have to accompany you at all times when you are outside your room." said Aro

WHAT! Thats not freedom thats like taking a dog out for a walk.

"WAIT how is that fair!" i said

"We can't be have you wondering the halls alone can we?" said Aro

I frowned. I will still find some way to escape this place.

"Ok fine." i said

I stalked out of the room and Derek followed behind. When we got to the room i slammed myself into a chair.

"This is so unfair."

"Bella i will make you a promise then."

"what?"

"If you promise to be my mate i will tell you what happened to Edward."

mwmwmwmwmmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmmwm

teheheheheheheeh cliffy. I love those things!! well i don't meant to tooot my own horn but that was a pretty long chapter for just now making it up. I surprise myself. But anyways please review!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Ok guys its the weekend and i never write on the weekend! So you better appreciate this tiny chapter. Yes its going to be small but all my chapters are small sorry!!! so anyways hope you like it and review even if you don't like it ...yep...thats all

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwwmwmmwm

-----------Bella P.O.V-------------------------------------

I can't believe this. On one hand i really want to know what happened to my love, Edward. But on the other hand be Derek's mate! I hate him for tricking me and bringing me here. I would never agree to this. But. Edward. Is he alive? Is he ...dead? Where is he? How is he? Who is he with? All of these questions and no answers. I want answers. And i think the only way i will get them is to agree to this.

---------------------Derek P.O.V------------------

There. Finally the one thing i have been thinking about doing to her. Making her decide what is more important. Being away from someone she hates or finding out what happened to her love. I know she will say yes to being my mate. She desperately wants to know where her precious _Edward_ is. How could she even like him after he left her months ago? She needs a real man. And that man is me. I have longed to have her as my mate but needed a way to make her agree. Now I have that way. I glanced her way. She was staring down at the floor with a sad, puzzled look on her beautiful face. Well she will be smiling soon. I will make her happy. I know that. She looked beautiful before the change but after the change. Wow. Her hair got a darker shade of brown, her eyes a beautiful topaz color, and her skin pale, pale white. Overall she was extremely beautiful and ever since the change other vampires have wanted her as their own. Thats why i wanted her to stay in her room. Also there are vampires that wanted to harm her. It does matter now. She will be mine.

-------Bella P.O.V-----------------------------------

"Yes." That single word could ruin my life forever.

"Yes?" said Derek. Unsure.

I took a deep sigh.

"Yes." i said again. Derek looked extremely happy. Well that makes one of us.

"Ok now tell me what happened to Edward." i said.

"Dead." he said.

No...i don't believe. it. . He is lying. Just lying. Edward can't be dead. Not my Edward.

"no." i said

"Yes" said Derek. A smug smirk on his face.

"I don't believe you."

"Oh you don't now. Tsk Tsk."

"your a liar Derek."

"Well. I am not a liar. Edward. Is. Dead."

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! HE IS NOT DEAD! NOT MY EDWARD." i yelled in his face. I don't care anymore. If Edward is dead. Then there is no point in living at all.

"Bells. He's dead. Theres nothing you can do about it. He went looking for us. He came straight after him. All it took was one punch from Sam. And. Well he was dead. Sam is extremely strong. Stronger than Emmet even. I'm. I'm sorry Bells. Its true."

There is no doubt in my mind that he is lying to me. Its just not possible that Edward is dead. He would never leave this world without me. Just. Not. Possible. Im not going to argue with Derek. He will just try to convince me that Edward is dead. He is not dead in my mind until i see for myself. If. No when i get out of this place i will search the whole world for him. He is not dead. I refuse to believe that.

"Bells do you wanna take a walk or something?"

"Go to hell Derek."

"Not without you my dear."

He sped over to me so that he was standing right in front of me. He cupped my cheek and kissed me hungrily. I didn't respond at all. He noticed this and stopped.

"Bells. One day you will want to kiss me back. I promise you that." He looked very sad as he said this.

Well what did he expect? My one and only love just died. He played a part in killing him. And he kidnapped me and changed me into a vampire. I hate him.

"I will never _never_ want to have anything to do with you." i said with venom.

"We'll i can fix that." he said with an evil grin on his perfect face.


	15. Chapter 15

OK guys you should all be proud of me!! this chappie here is six pages!! yes six. I can't believe it myself. I mean i just started typing and poof there it was. Lol but anyway i think it is a little confusing so if you have any questions on it please feel free to ask me. Oh and i am the happiest camper in the world i have at least 100 reviews!! woot woot. I love everyone that review !! so if you like this chapter do i even have to remind you to review? I don't think so. You should because i was thinking about u while writing this loooooooooong chapter so do something nice for me!!! pwease!!!

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

--------Derek P.O.V-----------------------------------------

I pushed Bella against the wall and kissed her passionately very quickly. I knew she wouldn't respond. She tried to push me away but i kept her pinned against the wall.

"Get off of me"

"Bells don't you get it. You're mine now. And theres nothing you can do about it after tonight." i said

She looked very confused and thats what i hoped for. She would never figure it out in time to escape. She couldn't control her power yet. I didn't think her only power would be shape shifting but she hasn't had enough contact with other vampires, so maybe she has other powers she is unaware of. I am not about to let her discover them though.

I leaned towards her neck and kissed her gently.

"I will be back my love." i whispered in her ear.

I had her arms pinned up above her head so she couldn't push me away. I let go of them and she slapped me. I just laughed. I sped out the door locking it behind me. There is no way she can get out of the room. Even if she does there are dozens of guards watching the room. Aro knows that as soon as she masters her powers, or gains more power, she will try to escape. That is a risk i'm not willing to take.

I head down the hall to Philip's room. I knock on his door twice.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. How good to see you again Derek."

"Well you probably know why i am here already."

"I'm just taking a wild guess here but, you need a favor."

"Yep. See I'm having some problems with my new mate."

"Oh and what would that be."

"She hates me."

"because?"

"She thinks i killed her precious_ Edward._" I hate him. If it wasn't for him Bella would already be mine.

"And what would you like me to do about it?"

"Erase him from her mind."

**a/n – muhahahahahahaha**

------------------------------Bella P.O.V---------------------------

I just started pacing around in my room. There was nothing else better to do. Wait. On second thought there is. I have to master my power to get out of this hell hole. I tried concentrating as hard as i could to become Alice. I focused all of my energy on becoming Alice. All i thought about was Alice.

I was busy thinking about her when i heard a knock on my door.

"Isabellaaaaaaaa." said Emma.

She threw the door open. I guess she was in a good mood. That makes one of us.

"Hey how are you holding up?" she said

wow

"How do you think? Im a prisoner in this tiny room, Edward is dead, and i hate derek."

She patted me on the head.

"There there Bella you will learn to love this place, and Derek."

I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying because i felt an electric surge through out my body. It felt like i was hit by lightening. What is going on?

"Bella whats wrong?" asked Emma

I don't know what is going on. But whatever it is. Good or bad. I don't want her to know about it. So of course i lied.

"Oh nothing i was just spacing out thats all."

"Thinking about Derek again?"

Psh oh yep.

"No i just told you i hate him."i said

"Sure you do."

Thats it she is really annoying me. I wish she would just get away from it. Thats when i saw her fling backwards.

"What the!!! Bella what was that! What did you just do?"

Good question. I have no idea. I knew i wanted her away from me. And then she was. Huh.

"I don't know."

She tried walking towards me again and it looked like she hit an invisible brick wall. Thats when it clicked. If someone touched me i got their power. Just like when Derek touched me in the woods i could shape shift. And a few minutes ago Emma touched me and now i can make force fields. Oh thats just one more power to get me out of here. Now all i have to do is go touch other vampires so i can get their power.

"Bella did you just get my power too?"

oops. Now Emma knows. Well that can 't spoil my plan.

"I don't think so. Um. Maybe you put a force field up without knowing it." Hopefully she will buy that.

"I don't really think so."

"Well you do look pretty tired maybe you were spacing out and you accidentally put one up." Please oh please buy it Emma.

"Well i guess. I have been pretty busy today. Maybe i will go rest a while. See you later Bella."

"Cya." idiot. Man some people can be so stupid.

Derek isn't back yet so maybe i can practice making some force fields. While i was thinking about doing this Edward walked in the room.

**A/N-i was gonna end it here but i wanna write a lot today!!! lucky u !!! (.)**

"That can't possible be you. I know it."i said

"And why not." said 'Edward'

It sounded like Edward. But i knew better. I was not a fool. It is definitely Derek.

"Derek you bastard cut it out." i yelled

"Bells just pretend. OK." he said

"No don't even pretend to be him. Your not even CLOSE to the real thing. He is so much better than you in ways you could never be."

He got really mad. He sped right in front of me and looked me straight in the eye.

"I didn't want it to be this way but you leave me with no choice." he said menacingly. "Philip can you please get in here now."

Oh great. Now what.

In walked a very Italian looking vampire. He had brown hair, crimson eyes, and very well built. It looked like he could take me down in a second. Which is why i was getting nervous. Two strong vampires against me. Well i can't let them know about my other power. So all i can do is shape shift if need be.

I didn't have enough time Philip sped over to me with impossible speed. He touched me and again i felt the electric surge. I knew i got his power but the question was what was his power?

Thats when everything went black and the last thing i saw was Derek with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Now you will be mine." Said Derek

------------------------Derek P.O.V---------------------------------------------

I saw her slip into unconsciousness. Her eyes slid close and it just looked like she was sleeping. I picked her up and placed her on the bed gently. I loved her after all. I would not want any harm to come to her.

"She should wake up in a few minutes. It doesn't take long." said Philip

"Thanks i owe you one."

"Yes you do and when i need a favor i will come looking for you." he said

I laughed.

A stroked Bella's hair and face. She would never have let me touch her like this if she was awake. But when she wakes up everything will change. Edward won't be in the way anymore.

She slowly slid her eyes open.

"Derek?"

"Yes my love I'm here. How are you feeling? You tripped and hit your head and got knocked out."

"oh."

Hopefully she believed me. There was no reason for her not to believe me. Because as far as she knows i am just a guy who has been taking care of her while she has been in the volturi. As far as she knows the Volturi is her real home and i never kidnapped her. As far as she knows Edward and the rest of the Cullens don't exist.

"So are you thirsty? You haven't fed for a while."

"Yes that would be nice."

I took her hand and helped her out of bed. She smiled and said thanks. I held her hand as we walked out of the building for the first time in days and into the forest near the building. We were still holding hands but she let go when she spotted a deer and went after it. She was so graceful as she caught it and drank it dry.

"Ok i'm done unless you want something." she said

"No I'm ok." I went hunting with philip before we erased Bella's memory so i was not hungry at all. I greatly enjoyed seeing her look at me with love. She thought i was nice. She was dead wrong. But i will make sure she never gets her memory back.

-----------------------Bella P.O.V--------------------------------------------------------

I was in the woods walking back to my room with Derek. He is so nice how he has been taking care of me lately. Making sure i got to eat, and keeping me company. I still want to meet new vampires to get new powers so maybe i should talk to Derek about that. For some odd reason i really didn't want him to know what my power really was. Every time i thought about bringing it up i just got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that i knew it was wrong to tell him. I don't see why. But I'm not going to tell him anyway. There must be some reason i am having bad feeling about telling him right?

We got back to my room and Derek closed the door. He came close to me and stroked my cheek. Then he gently kissed my lips. It felt wrong but i didn't see why so i just kissed him back. There has to be a reason why this feels so wrong but i can 't put my finger on it. Derek is a sweet guy there is no reason why i shouldn't like him. When i started kissing me back he got really into it. He tried to move the kiss forward but i pulled away. He looked hurt

"Derek I'm sorry. Your a really sweet guy and all but something doesn't feel right. Can we just take it slow?"

"Sure Bells we have all the time in the world." he said

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmmwmwmwmwmwmwmmwmwmwmwmmwmwmw

Ok for all you confuzzled people out there Philip erase all the bad memories of Derek being mean to her, kidnapping her, he erased the cullens, her life outside the volturi, and ever hating derek. She now believes that the volturi is her home, Derek is just a sweet guy who has been nothing but nice and caring to her and she knows what her power is but feels wrong about telling Derek about it. If you have any questions ask me. I tried to explain it sorry if it is confuzzzzling to anyone!!!! don't worry it will get more interesting i promise!!!


	16. Chapter 16

-------------------------------ONE MONTH HAS PASSED---------------------------------------------------------

-------Bella P.O.V---------------------------------------

"Bells where are you?" asked Derek

I was out hunting and i had just finished drinking a deer dry. I licked my lips and turned around to see Derek right in front of my face. He kissed me lightly on the lips and said

"Looks like i found you my love."

I laughed slightly

"So what are we going to do today?" i asked

"Well i thought maybe we could take a run through the woods."

"Ok that sounds fun." and with that Derek took my hand and we started running through the woods. Maybe he had an idea of where we were going but i didn't. He never let me venture to far into the woods for some odd reason, he always thought i was going to leave him. The first few days of this month he asked me everyday if i would stay with him. I don't know why. He was the nicest guy i have ever met, well i haven't met a whole lot of guys because I don't leave my room without Derek at all. But he is still always so sweet and gentle with me. We kept running and i saw a small open clearing with a water fall. It was a beautiful and it reminded me of something. I always got these pangs of memories. Sometimes i would see something like a person, or an object, or even a smell and get these flashbacks. I never told Derek because he would worry to much. I liked having the flashbacks because i constantly couldn't remember things and i felt like someone had deleted some of my memories.

"Do you like it?" Derek asked. Referring to the meadow like place we were in.

"Yes its beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are." he said while gazing into my eyes. I kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled him down to the ground. We laid down, i put my head on his chest and just listened to the sounds of the woods. Thats when i had a flashback.

_I was in a beautiful meadow. There were a bunch of gorgeous vampires playing baseball, while there was a thunderstorm overhead. Suddenly other _vampires_ approached and looked directly at me. Then a young male vampire came quickly to my side. He had a very worried expression and held me possessively. _

I had been dreaming about this young vampire a lot lately. I don't know why but i felt like i knew him. Like he was a big part of my life but i just couldn't remember. As hard as i tried i only got flashbacks when they would come to me. I didn't have a choice, when or where i got a flashback so basically i just had to wait for them. It was making me very impatient.

"Bells is something wrong?"

"No Derek everything is fine." i said

-------------------Derek P.O.V---------------------

It was like heaven on earth. Finally Bells was mine. I didn't have to force her to like me, she did all on her own. Ever since Philip deleted some of her memories she has been so much more compliant. I think she even loved me. But i wasn't about to push our relationship. So far all we did was kiss a little. I wanted so much more but i wasn't sure if she was ready. Thats why today i was planning on telling her how i felt about her. That is the reason why i took her out to the clearing in the woods. To be alone so we could talk. She was almost in a sleep like state so i decided now that she was calm and content i would talk to her

"Bells"

"Yes?"

"Well i don't know if you fell quite the same way yet but i want you to know that i love you very much. I have since the day i met you." There i said it now lets see what happens

------------------------Bella P.O.V-----------------------------------------

i wanted to say i love you back but it just felt...wrong. Like i was betraying someone. I knew my heart belonged to another man but how is that possible if the only man i had ever been with was Derek? I have to say something but what?

"Um. Well. I'm sorry Derek i just think our relationship is going to fast. Its not that i don't like you. I think i could eventually love you but i just need time." i hope he understands.

He was silent for a while. He looked extremely mad and his face was in a complete frown. I expected him to look sad. Why would he look mad? He couldn't possible be mad at me could he?

"you _think_ you could love me someday?" he said

"Um. Yes"

"Well then i guess thats all i could ask for. I will earn your love Bells. After all we have eternity."

I don't know if i want to spend eternity with him. But where else would i go? This is my home and i don't remember _ever_ leaving it. It wouldn't make sense to leave just to get away from him. But maybe if i left i could get some of my memories back. Maybe. But is it worth it? Yes. Yes it is. I desperately want to remember my life. Then maybe i will return.

"Derek would you mind terribly if i went to my room to think for a while?"

"No i will come with you."

He took my hand and we spend into the building, through the halls, and to my room in a matter of seconds. He tried to walk in the room with me. He just didn't get it.

"Um Derek I just want to be alone if thats ok."

He looked at me confused. Well i got hardly any alone time Derek was like my shadow. Always there when i turn around. It was getting rather annoying. But i didn't mind to much it was better than being alone all the time. This place got lonely fast.

"Ok Bells if thats what you want."

He closed the door and i put my plan in action. Lately i had been learning to control my shapeshifting powers and my forcefield powers. I also had the power to erase people's memory. I don't remember who i got my powers from but i knew i had them. I cold control all of them so i was pretty confident that i could bust outta this Popsicle stand easily now. I shapeshifted into Derek and exited my room. I walked down the hall. So far so good. I saw a bunch of guards standing at the exit out of the building. Hmmm. I tried walking past them. But they wouldn't move.

"Password?"

Wow. A bunch of man eating vampire killing machines and you have to have a password to get out.

"Bye Bye" i said

"Huh?" said one of the guards. Man they were pretty stupid;

Thats when i broke out with shields. I put an invisible shield around myself and started walking towards the door. Of course they tried to stop me but none of them could get near me. When i got to the door i one by one touched all of the guards and erased their memory of me escaping.

That was easy enough. Now i just need to figure out where to go. I followed my heart and just sped off towards the woods. I ran and ran what seemed hours later i was looking up at a sign.

**WELCOME TO FORKS**

any questions? Ask over review kay pppllll!!!!

for once i am doing something nice for the nice review people. COOKIES!!

ok the following people get a nice big cookie for their review!!!!!!

FangedMoonEyes

Elven at heart

Jacoblova

haunted.by.you

rissohma

bronzehair topazeyes

r0b0tic vampir(oh and i love your story!!)

KauZ

IluvFangs13

susanswan

animallover0109

o r i g i n a l 1

flameblessed

ok cookies for you alll!!!! - if i left you out. Review and i will give you something next time


	17. Chapter 17

I know that i am updating super early but i have ideas in my head and i will forget them, also i am to lazy to write them down so i am gonna make a chapter before i forget them alll!!!!

----------Bella P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran down the road to what looked like the center of town. I was just wandering around. It was early and the sun barely rising so no one was out of coarse. I walked by a restaurant and got a flashback.

_The gorgeous young man with the topaz eyes. We were sitting at a table and he was waiting for me to order. I remember feeling nervous but at the same time glad just to be with him_

Thats it. I have been having visions about this young man for to long. I have to find him. I don't know how but i have to. I ran down towards a housing development. In one of the driveways i saw a big red truck. I didn't have a flashback but i felt a strangely i recognized the truck. The house had a for sale sign in the yard. Hmm i wonder if i knew whoever lived here. Apparently it was to late for that because the truck had a for sale sign with a contact number and the house had a for sale sign. The only way i could figure out who lived there was to call the contact number. But i had no phone. I started at the numbers for a while, reciting them to myself to memorize them. Now all i needed to do was find someone with a phone. Thats when i smelled a _horrible _smell. It was repulsive!!! I really wanted to get away from it but at the same time i wondered what it was that could smell so bad. I followed my nose to a house. It looked like people lived there but i really didn't want to way them up at this hour. I ran up and peeked in the window to see two eyes staring back at me. I gasped and ran back to the street.

"What are you doing here?" said a boy. I had a flashback as soon as i saw him.

_We were riding motorcycles down the road, Jacob and I. "Easy on the clutch" Jacob reminded me. "Do you want to kill yourself then? Is that what this is about." A beautiful voice in my head said. "Go home to Charlie," the voice ordered me. "Ease off slowly" Jacob encouraged me. _

"Jacob? Is that your name?" i asked the strange looking young man. He was extremely tall, had a sweet face, and black hair that fell to each side of his face.

"Wait. Do you remember me at all other than my name?" he asked

"Well, i just had a flashbacks of us when we were riding motorcycles. Thats all." i said

that must sound strange to him but hey its the truth

"What do you mean you had a flashback? Did those _bloodsuckers_ change you and on top of that take your memory away?" he said. I don't think he liked vampires very much. Hmmm I wonder why.

"Why don't you like vampires?"

He looked at me shocked. Apparently there was something that i was missing here.

"You don't remember anything past being changed do you Bella?" Well he knew my name so i guess he was my friend or something

"No, I can't say i do...hey wait how do you know about my kind?"

How did he know? I couldn't have told him when i was human could i?

He sighed

"You have a lot of catching up to do but i don't know if i can stand to be around you that long. You absolutely reek!"

"Well you don't exactly smell all pretty and flowery to me either!!"

He laughed.

"Ok well i guess we could go into the woods a little and talk."

Well he knew about my past. I didn't. So obviously i was going to follow him.

He started walking towards the woods and i followed beside him. He kept taking sideways glances at me with a surprised expression. I wonder why that was. Lately i have to many unanswered questions. Maybe now i will finally get some answers.

"Ok this is good." he said

He sat down indian style and i sat down in front of him, facing him.

"So" i said

"So, do you remember anything at _all_ about before you were changed?"

"No. I keep getting brief flashbacks but they don't make any sense at all! Its frustrating me."

"Ok well i don't know where to start. First off i will tell you why i smell to you. I am a werewolf. Yes werewolves do exist if you didn't already know that. When you were human, we were very good friends and at the time i wanted us to be more than that. Now i am positive that can't happen because that bloodsucker got to you first i see."

"Wait, what _bloodsucker_ are you talking about exactly?"

"You don't remember him at all do you? Wow. Someone did a good job of erasing your memory."

"Please just tell me."

"Ok well his name was Edward. He was a vampire while you were a human and you two were. I guess you were in love considering he was with you all the time and you were willing to give your life to save him when he thought you were dead."

I didn't even catch what he said after Edward. It all came back to me when i heard his name. I remembered _everything._ I guess being reminded of the one reason i was still allowing myself to live for gave my mind a boost or something. I knew right then and there what i had to do. And it didn't involve Jacob at all.

"Jake, i just remembered everything when you said edward's name so i'm sorry for cutting our little reunion short but i really have to go find him now."

"What do you mean find him? I saw him just a few hours ago."

muahahhaaahahaha don't worry i will update tomorrow my little readers!!!! sorry no cookies this time instead you got 2 chapters in one day -


	18. Chapter 18

----------------Bella P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wha...wha...what do you mean you saw him a few hours ago?" i asked Jake

"I mean that i saw him a few hours ago. He was in the woods looking and smelling around for something or someone. I was running by the area and didn't want to start anything with him so when i saw him, i ran back to my house."

Is this what i think it is? Could my Edward really be back! I have to find him right now!

"Thanks so much Jake for all your help but i really have to go now." i said rushed. I gave him a quick hug even though he smelled horrible and started running towards the woods where Jake said he saw Edward.

"Edward? Edward? Are you there?"

I heard a twig snap behind me and whirled around.

"Who's there?"

No answer. Well duh Bella. Of course they didn't answer. Which meant they were no friend of mine. So i started running in the opposite direction the noise came from . I didn't see anyone following me so i stopped after a couple of minutes and started whispering Edward's name again and again.

Then i saw the faint outline of a man behind a tree. I looked straight at him and he came out. I recognized him immediately.

"Edward?!"

"Yes Bells its me" he said

I sprinted towards him and gave him a huge hug.

"Your extremely gullible do you know that?" he said

huh? Oh snap! Thats not Edward is it. I sped away but Derek grabbed me from behind. I was about ready to panic when i remembered my power. I put a force field up in between us and he immediately got flung away from me. He had no idea what happened so he had a dazed look on his face. He came running up towards me again because i was just standing there, but he got flung backwards again. I would have laughed if i wasn't so terrified. While he was flying backwards i took my chance and ran out of there as fast as i could. I ran towards the only place i could think of. The Cullen's house.

I ran right into the house. I didn't bother to knock. But what i saw inside shocked me. The house it was...completely deserted. Empty. No trace of anyone living there. Where had they gone? How is this possible? I had no idea where to go now and Derek was going to come after me soon so i ran up to Edwards room and closed the door. I looked around and his room was completely empty also. I started sobbing dry tears. This is the first time i have felt this empty. I had no clue what to do. I couldn't run back to Derek now that i remembered what he did to me. And i had no clue where the Cullens or Edward were. What was i going to do now? I searched the house. For anything. Maybe a note. I don't know. There had to be some clue as to where they went! Thats when i saw it. In the very corner of Edwards room, almost completely hidden by the shadows from his walls. A small piece of paper with one single word on it. Alaska.

------------------------Alice P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carlisle tell me again why we are here in this deserted place. No malls. Hardly any people. Its just horrible!"

"You know exactly why Alice. The day Edward and Bella disappeared, and the visions you had about Bella and the volturi. There was no way we could have saved Bella. To many guards. And as for Edward. I just hope he is somewhere safe. All we can hope is that Bella escaped, found our note, and is headed here now."

We have been in Alaska with another clan of vampires for at least a month now. Ever since Edward and Bella disappeared. Well i wouldn't say Bella disappeared because we knew exactly where she was. But there was no way we could have rescued her from that horrible place. I knew exactly where she was, but i had a vision of us trying to save her. And we didn't end up well. I know Bella and she will find some way to get out of there. She will eventually find us. I hope. After we figured out where Bella was we tried to hunt down Edward, but i never saw him in any of my visions, even when i concentrated on him as hard as possible. It was so frustrating not being able to do anything but wait. I wanted so badly to get Bella out of that horrid place but Carlisle assured all of us that it was impossible.

I hated it here. We had to drink from polar bears, seals and various other creatures. The other clan of vampires only consisted of 3. They kept to themselves and we barely talked at all. The only reason we came to Alaska is because we could think of no where else to go. There were rarely any other vampires with the same appetite as us so we had to stay here.

---------------------------Bella P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N ---ok i'm not that into details about her getting to Alaska ok people! Thats just the way it is so just imagine she ran there. -

When i got to Alaska i smelled the Cullens immediately. I ran towards the smell and saw them all. I was so happy i ! as soon as Alice saw me she screamed in delight.

"Bella you escaped! And you found us!" said Alice

We ran and hugged each other. Good thing i wasn't human or i would have been dead for sure.

"Wheres Edward?" i asked frantic. They had to know. They just had to!

"Bella I'm sorry to say this but. We have no idea." said Carlisle

"Are you sure!" i said

"Yes we searched for him for the longest time. It all ended up in vain. We never found a single thing. Nothing." said Carlisle

Alice was right beside me still and i grabbed her and started dry sobbing into her chest.

Why? Where could he be? I can't go on without him

After a few minutes i sniffled and picked my head up. Alice took my head and squeezed it affectionately.

"I am NOT giving up. I will stop at nothing to find him" i said

"Bella we already told you we looked EVERYWHERE." said Alice sadly

"I don't care. I know he's out there somewhere. I can feel it. I will not give up until i have searched the ends of the earth looking for him."

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwwm

Ok guys i really need some advice now. Is this chapter any good? I had some trouble coming up with it. I rewrote it like 10 times! I don't know what to do next so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and if you don't like this chapter tell me so i can rewrite it. I don't know if i like where this story is going yet...but if you guys do tell me! Please oh and thank you my regular reviewers you don't know how much i appreciate your reviews! Ok now if anyone has any complaints about this chapter i will understand because i don't know if i like it so just tell me what i should do!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Ok guys once again i am not going to go into details about the coven in Alaska. Yes originally i planned for it to be Tanya's coven but theres nothing interesting involving the coven so w/e. Lol but yes its Tanya's coven so i will change the last chapter and say that there are 5 vampires. Thanks Dineka for pointing that out. I knew there was a coven in Alaska so thats where i made the cullens go but i didn't remember anything about the coven lol. So sorry about that guys. Oh and thanks for the ideas! There were some pretty great ideas too!!!!!!!

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmmwmmwwmmwmwmwmwm

-----------------------------Bella P.O.V---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew what i had to do. Whether or not the rest of the Cullens agreed with me or not i knew of only one person who knew the whereabouts of Edward. Derek.

"Ok you guys i think i know how to find Edward." i said speaking to the Cullens

"Ok how?" asked Emmet

"Well, as i was telling you, Derek the vampire who kidnapped me told me what happened to Edward so obviously he knows where Edward is. All we have to do is get him to tell us."

"But how?" said Alice

Suddenly i was having a vision. And by the looks of it so was Alice

_All the Cullens (with the exception of Edward) and i were walking through the woods._

"_Ahh Bella i see you decided to show up." said Derek who just came running from out of the woods._

"_Why wouldn't I? You know how desperately I want to find Edward. How we all want to find him."_

"_I didn't know how much you were willing to give up to get him back thats all."_

"_You should know me by now. I am willing to give up anything. I just want to see thats he's ok and out of your hands."_

_Then three other vampires were emerging from the woods. The two vampires were carrying another vampire by the arms in between them. It was Edward._

_The vampires threw Edward towards us and i ran down by his side and started dry sobbing._

"_Edward are you ok? I love you so much and i am so glad that your back and safe!" i said_

_He was still lying on the ground. He looked horrible. He had all kinds of burns on his arms. It almost looked like someone had been taking a lighter and trying to burn holes through his skin! _

"_Bella, I love you and missed you so much. I'm so sorry for what they did to you." said Edward_

"_They did much worse to you! Oh god Edward what did they do to you!" i said_

_I held my hand gently to his face and he winced in pain. I went to take my hand back but he snatched it and kissed the back of it._

"_Thats enough of your little reunion time to come with us now Bella." said Derek_

_The two vampires who were carrying Edward eyed me menacingly, ran up to me, and started carrying me away while Derek was laughing._

"Oh My GOD! EDWARD IS ALIVE!" i yelled!

Alice looked at me peculiarly. 

"How do you know that? Did you see my vision too?"

"Yea i forgot to mention if i touch a vampire with powers i get their power."

"Wow Bella that makes you extremely powerful. No wonder the Volturi want you." said Carlisle

"And that is exactly how we are going to get Edward back. By giving the Volturi what they want in return for Edward." i said

The Cullens all looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Bella honestly you can't think of giving yourself to them!" said Alice

"You saw the vision too! It worked didn't it!" i yelled at her

"Well i don't care your not sacrificing yourself we just got you back i don't want to lose you again!" Alice hugged me and started crying.

I patted her on the back and stroked her hair

"Its the only way. All i want is Edward back" i said

"So do we Bella but you can't just freely give yourself to them." said Carlisle

"Of course not. I escaped from them once i can do it again. All i have to do is gain more powers. Don't the other vampires here have powers?" i asked

"Yes Bella but still. You don't know how to escape this time. They let you escape once. I don't think they will let you try as easily this time. But if we find enough powers then maybe i will think about letting you go with them." said Carlisle

So Carlisle led the way to the other coven of vampires. There were five in total. A small outgoing petite blond named Tanya, a male that looked almost exactly like Emmet but with black hair named Jack, a tall, red head, who looked like she could kill you in a second female named Morgan, an extremely young, blond male, with red eyes named Julian, and last another male with light, almost white, blond hair, who was medium sized, and very muscular, named Matt.

They introduced themselves and then Carlisle explained my problem to them. They all looked at me curiously when Carlisle explained what my power was. Well, I guess it was a pretty strange power. And that is why the Volturi wanted me for it. Tanya spoke up first.

"Well Bella now that you know everyone i will explain what our powers are ok?"

"Ok" i replied

"My power is persuasion. All i have to do is look at a person and tell them to do something and they have to do it. Few vampires are strong enough to resist doing what i tell them to do. In fact lets see if my power works on you. Are you ready Bella?"

"Umm...sure." i said

"Bella jump up and down."

I felt the need in my mind to jump up and down. I could hear myself thinking that i wanted to. But i didn't. Tanya was staring at me with shock written all over her face.

"You didn't do what i asked you to. You must be more powerful than you look." she said

"I guess so. I mean i felt the need to jump up and down but i didn't want to so...i didn't"

"Interesting...Well i guess i should explain the other's powers

Jack- extra strong

Morgan – venom that can kill vampires

Julian- freezes people

Matt-telekinesis

So you see we are all pretty gifted." finished Tanya

I was astonished. They all had wonderful powers. Surely with there powers i would be able to escape from the Volturi again easily.

"Ok Bella so just shake all of our hands so you get our powers." said Tanya

So i did. Carefully i stepped up to each vampire and simply shook hands with them. I could feel myself gaining their powers. It would take time to be able to control them all but i know i would be able to do it. For Edward i would do whatever it takes.

"Ok well we are going hunting now so we will see you guys around" said Tanya

"Ok bye thanks for your help." i said in return

"Ok well i guess we should be getting back to the house now." said Esme

"Well what exactly do you guys live in?" i asked. Before i didn't see where they were living. I just saw them standing in the open snow. Good thing vampires don't get cold or we would be frozen to death by now.

"We live in an igloo a few minutes from here." said Carlisle

AN IGLOO! Wow how on earth can the Cullens go from their gorgeous mansion in Forks to an igloo? Ewww

"Bella why are you suddenly staring at us with disgust? Its not that bad." said Esme

"I beg to differ i haven't been to a mall in ages." Mumbled Rosalie

We all heard her and started laughing. She looked very angry. I guess she didn't like living here very much. I don't think i would either.

We all followed Carlisle back to a very large igloo. From outside it just looked like an ordinary igloo. We got the front and i could see they made a door out of a broken off piece of ice. I couldn't imagine what it looked like inside!

Boy was i wrong. The floors were ice and it was very spacious inside. All though there were no walls or separate rooms they had their couch, t.v, books, and a few other things from their old home in Forks.

I have to say it wasn't as bad as i thought.

Sorry i left off without a cliffy its not like me!!! wahhh!! i don't have time!!! i can't review for a while becuz 1) its the weekend and 2) im going to a b-day party and my friends house

SORRY PEOPLE NO CLIFFY just pretend there is one ok. PRETEND! PLEASE REVIEW WHILE I'M NOT HERE


	20. Chapter 20

Hola people! Well sorry about not adding details about Tanya's coven and stuff like that. The reason they gave Bella their powers freely is because the Cullens had already explained Bella's situation to them before Bella came to Alaska. Remember the Cullens have been living in Alaska for a month. So thats why Bella got their powers easily, and Tanya's coven likes to keep to themselves. Sot theres some details for ya!

Mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

I gasped when we got in the igloo. Everyone started laughing at my shocked expression except Rosalie who was pouting, probably about the lack of malls in Alaska

"We have made our igloo a little more...homely." said Alice

I laughed at that.

"Well we have a plan to put in action so we have to get back to business everyone." said Carlisle

"There is no way we can let those vampires take Bella back to the Volturi again." said Esme

They still think i'm a helpless human. Sigh

"You guys I'm not human anymore. I can take care of myself."

"There are a lot of vampires that have powers that we are unaware of. You don't know what kind of situation you could get yourself into there. And you might not be able to escape again."

I tried to inturrupt but Carlisle held his hand out to silence me so i shut up.

"Bella, there is no way i am going to allow them to kidnap you again. And how do you think Edward would feel about that?"

Sigh again! He was right. I want to be with Edward when i finally get him back. And he would have a heart attack if he saw the vampires hauling me away.

"Fine then this is what we'll do. I will _somehow_ get Derek to exchange Derek for me. But when they give us Edward i will use my powers on them to make sure they can't get to us. Then we can leave."

"But Bella you know they will hunt us down." said Carlisle

"Yes but can you think of anything else better?"

No one else could. So that was the new plan. Now i have to go find a way to get Derek to talk to me, without him trying to take me back to the Volturi. Thats when it hit me.

"DUH! I can just freeze him. I don't know why i didn't think of it before. See once we find Derek i can just freeze all of the vampires so they can't move and then we can leave."

"But have you mastered that power yet?" asked Carlisle

"Well no but i can try it out now. Who wants to volunteer!?" i asked

Everyone looked at me skeptically. Emmet came forward and said

"Hit me with your best shot!!!" i laughed.

"Ok here it goes."

I focused all my energy on picturing Emmet frozen, not being able to move at all, stuck there until i released him.

"Emmet can you move?" i asked

He didn't do anything. Rosalie gasped.

"Emmet! Emmet are you ok!?" said Rosalie while she ran up to Emmet and started touching his face.

He still didn't move.

"Bella cut it out! Stop it! Let him go now." yelled Rosalie.

"Ok relax Rosalie. God!" i yelled at her

I pictured Emmet being able to move again. And suddenly he kissed Rosalie because she was still stroking his face. Everyone laughed.

"See Rose i was fine. But Bella that is an awesome power." said Emmet

"Now all you have to do is find Derek." said Alice

And so i said my goodbyes to the Cullens. Saying i would see them again in a day tops. Alice hugged me tightly until i pried her away from me and said i had to go. I was scared about seeing Derek again but now i wasn't weak. I was powerful. And I was going to get what i wanted. Edward back

I decided i would go to the last place that i saw him. Or in this case Jake said he saw him. I was headed to forks. I ran as fast as i could, but even at vampire speed i got there in about 3 hours because i had to get on a boat, hey i wasn't that could that i could run across water.

When i got there i first went to Jake's house. I knocked on the door and Jake answered

"Hey Jake how are you?"

"Oh. I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm looking for Edward still. Is there any chance you have seen him lately?"

"Yea, in fact he came up to me and told me that if you ever asked about him, to tell you he would meet you in your room."

"Ok thanks Jake."

"Cya around Bella."

He shut the door and i sped off to my house. I had to jump the tree that the real Edward used to always jump, and i went in through the window. It was completely empty. It made me sad that i never got to say goodbye to Charlie, and he probably thought i was dead. I sat cross legged on the floor and waited for Derek to come. I knew he would, but when?

My question was answered a few minutes later. He must have been watching my house from across the street or something to come around almost the same time as me.

He climbed in the window and into the room. I stayed right where i was. Cross legged on the floor.

I wasn't afraid of him at all and i wanted to make sure he knew that. He looked just like Edward and i felt a pang of sadness but didn't show it.

"My my Bells you should be quite proud of yourself. Escaping from the Volturi, wiping their memory of you escaping. I still don't know exactly what your power is, but i suppose i will find out soon enough won't i? I have to say i did miss you my love."

While he was saying this i was just giving him an emotionless stare. When he was done i said

"Derek, If you didn't' already know. I remember everything. How you kidnapped me, took me to the Volturi, and kept me there. But most of all how you took Edward from me. I know he is not dead. Don't try and pretend he is because i am offering you a deal. Edward for me."

He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

" I didn't expect that Bells but if thats what you want. I except. We will set Edward free, and you will stay with us for the rest of your lifetime. We can make the switch tomorrow in the woods near your house. And Bells don't think you can just walk away with Edward, this means we will take you back to the Volturi. No matter what. You can't hide from us." he said this, then ran across the room and gave me an intense kiss on the lips. I pushed him back, but because i forgot i had super strength he went flying into the wall with a sickening crack. He looked back at me and laughed.

"Looks like little Bella learned a few new tricks. But that still won't stop me." Then he walked out the window and ran off into the woods.

Mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmmmwmwwmwmmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

See there you guys go. A cliffy and Edward back (maybe).! You all should be very happy!!! hope you like this chapter. And hope you guys review again. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed on a daily basis. I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	21. Chapter 21

------------------Bella P.O.V------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Derek left i left through the window about half an hour later. I didn't want to see him again. He disgusted me. I wanted to see my Edward again and no one else. I realized that I had to run all the way back to Alaska to tell the Cullens to get back here so we could get Edward back. Sigh. I didn't want to run all the way back, but i would have time to think about what Edward and i would do when we got back together. So i thought about Edward the whole time i ran back to Alaska

When i got there i went straight to the Cullens igloo. Opened the door and saw them all in various places around the igloo.

"Guys we have to leave now. I told Derek that i would meet him in the woods near my house in forks tomorrow!"

"We already know that Bella. Alice had a vision of the meeting place remember?"

"Ok yea i forgot. Well lets go people!!" i know i sounded kind of mean but who could blame me. I wanted to see Edward. Now.

The Cullens and I ran back to forks and to their old house. It was completely empty so we couldn't do anything but wait. And that was horrible. There was absolutely nothing to do and i was going insane waiting for time to pass so when the sun finally came up i was ecstatic. We all went to the woods near my house and we didn't have to wait long until we saw Derek.

He came through the woods and stopped about two inches from where i was standing. I looked at him coldly and he smiled at that.

"Bells i can tell how happy you are to see me. And don't worry love you will be back with me in no time." he smiled at me sweetly and i gave him a cold stare back

"Ok Derek where's Edward?" i asked

"Aw don't you want to just have some _us_ time first darling?"

Disgusting. Just disgusting

"NO I HATE YOU I JUST WANT TO SEE EDWARD AGAIN!" i shouted angrily at him. He just kept smiling that smug smile of his. I swear i wanted to rip it off his face.

"Bells calm down. Fine. Here's your _precious_ Edward. But keep in mind you are coming back with me as soon as you see he is safe and sound."

Thats when two other vampires came holding Edward in between them. Just like in my vision. He looked horrible. Like someone kept burning him. There were scortch marks all over different parts of his body that i could see! I felt like crying right there but didn't want the other vampires to get the satisfaction of seeing me cry infront of them.

The two vampires brought Edward right beside Derek and dropped Edward infront of me. I immediately knelt on the ground beside Edward. Although i knew the rest of the cullens desperatly wanted to see Edward too, they stayed where they were at. I gently caressed his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He had to be knocked unconscious because he wasn't moving.

"Derek he's alive isn't he?" i asked

"Of course Bella. We just had to knock him out so he wouldn't try to escape again." **a/n-i know that some people will say that vampires can't be knocked out well idk if they can or not just please pretend becaue thats the only way i can think of it ok so please just pretend**

So Edward had tried to escape too. Of course he did. I looked back at the Cullens and Carlisle looked at me and i could read his expression. _Time to go Bella_. I concentrated hard on visualing an invisible wall around the Cullens, and Edward and i.

"Well Bells as happy a reunion you are having with Edward i am afraid it is time for you to go now." said Derek. Looking me straight in the eyes. I looked back intensly.

"Go ahead Derek try and take me away from my family again." i said coldly

He signaled the other two vampires to get me but they stopped when they got within 2 inches from me. Where Derek was still standing. They kept coming at me and i just knelt with Edward. I picked up Edward gently and it felt so strange. All of these years he had been picking me up and now in his moment of weakness i was picking him up. I suddenly remembered that i didn't know if the shield i made would follow us. I realized it didn't when i saw the two vampires running at me furiously. I quickly imagined all of them frozen including Derek. Then they stopped moving in mid stride and stayed where they were. Derek had a shocked expression on his face that wouldn't go away because i had frozen him. I laughed to myself as the Cullens and i started running back to their house. I knew they would come after us but all i had to do was put up a shield and there was no way they could get past it.

We got to the house and i immediately put Edward on the couch. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, if you could call it that. I went into the kitchen and got a cup of water. Went back to Edward and splashed it on his face. His eyes gently fluttered open and he looked at me in awe.

"Bella is that really you?" he said intrigued

I took his hand and held it to my cheek

"Yes Edward it is really me." i said

Lightening fast he came towards me and kissed me passionatly. I kissed him back and it was the most beautiful kiss ever because we didn't have to worry about crossing the boundary lines. However when it started to get intense Edward pulled back with a worried look on his face.

"I ...I ...I'm sorry Bella that was way out of lines."

"Edward I'm a vampire we don't have to worry about that anymore." i said

"Who changed you?"

"Derek"

Edward snarled viciously.

"I will make him pay for what he did to you."

"What about what he did to you Edward! You look horrible!"

He gave me a sad look

"Trust me Bella it was worth it now. Now that i am finally back with you. I would have endured anything to be back with you again."

We were about to kiss again when Derek ripped the front door off of its hinges

"Surprise Surprise" he said with a smug grin on his face

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmmmwmwwmwmmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

heheeheeh if you guys remember right Bella never put up the shield. Edward distracted her. Well anyways you will find out what happened soon so just wait. In the mean time i would like to say thank you to a few people with really great reviews.

FangedMoonEyes

Krystina the Alien

KauZ

Bronzehair topazeyes

robotic vampire

jacobluva

excitingem555

Elven at heart

I Luv Fangs 13

Misfit BandGeek

Original

LuthienFlicker Twilight

Thanks and you all get a brownie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u guys rock my socks!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

HEY PEOPLE!!! well i am going to write a chapter now! Lucky you. But anyways i still don't know how this is going to end...and i am sorry for all the people who are mad at me because i don't add enough details but, 3 things.

this is my first fanfic and i am not going to get everything right so deal with it!

I don't realize that i'm not adding a lot of detail so last chapter i tried to add more

Maybe i just don't like adding details so deal with it!

Hehe ok now im done ranting so you can go ahead and read this now if you haven't already skipped past what i said back there...

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmmwmwmwmwmwmwmmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

At first when i saw Derek i was shocked and scared. But then i remembered. I was more powerful than him, i could easily just wipe his memory of me and get him to leave.

I froze him right were he was and he just stared at me with an angry scowl. I guess he was mad about the fact that i could control him.

"Derek, this is the last time you will remember me. And for that fact alone i am not going to yell at you. So, goodbye Derek . I can't say i'm going to miss you."

He tried to speak but he couldn't because he was frozen. When he realized this he had a furiously mad expression. Thats when i decided to end it. I went into his mind and wiped his memory of ever meeting me. He was still frozen and when i was done wiping his memory he looked very confused. I knew i had telekenisis so i just picked him up with my mind, turned him around, and floated him right out of the door. He was still so confused that he wouldn't remember anything that had happened in the last 10 minutes, and he wouldn't remember me. I closed the door on him and watched him from out the window. I saw him looking around at first, probably confused on where he was, and then he just sped off.

When i saw Derek leave, i walked back over towards Edward who had a look of awe on his face.

"Bella where did you learn those new powers? What is your power? Is he gone forever? And what about the Vo"

I my finger on his lips. That shut him up. I looked deep into his eyes.

"Edward. We are safe now. I will explain all my abilities over time. Put how about now we just spend time together. God knows we have been apart to long. And i rea"

I never got to finish my sentence because Edward started kissing me

Thats when i knew. Derek leaving, me a vampire, Edward back. Life was going to be good now. I knew i was finally going to be happy. How could i not? I had Edward. And thats all i needed.

Mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmmwmwmwmwmwmwmmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

Ok guys don't panic but i am going to end it here!!! but...i am making a sequal. It just feels right to end it here i mean don't you guys think so to? It finally got to the good part where Edward and Bella are together. Happy Ending aww!! Well i will be starting my new sequal tomorrow so don't feel like i am just going to stop updating everyday i am. Just in a new story so i hope you guys liked this one and you will read the sequal. I will make it more exciting than this one. Or at least try to lol ok well ILY all!


	23. Chapter 23

I have a really bad case of writers block and i think i might just end the story there with no sequels unless someone has a really good idea. If you think you have a good idea please message it to me or put it in a review or something. sorry about not updating but i can't think of a good sequel worthy enough to put in here. but i have thought of other story ideas i could do. well you guys decide. please! much appreciated wannabvampee!!!


	24. vote pretty please

**Ok guys i couldn't decide on a story to write about so i posted 3 ideas. You guys vote on the ones you want me to write and i will take it from there. If no one votes i will simply just not write anything. Lol. Harsh i know. They are all in Bella's P.O.V**

**Right after Edward left her in the woods **

**ONE!**

He. Doesn't. Love. Me. It. Was. All. A. Lie. Everything he ever said to me. Lies. All of it. How could i be so stupid and naïve. I'm so mad at him. At every one. They never told me, how Edward was lying the whole time, every word he said to me. And i just believed him. I'm not sad. I'm angry. For the lies, and the promises, and everything Edward and i ever did together. I hate him for what he did.

I realized that from now on i would never trust anyone again, or let anyone get close to my heart and let me down like _he_ did. I could feel the anger inside of me, it replaced the hole from Edward leaving me. That is the only thing that kept me going. Anger. And so when i saw Victoria approaching i did what anyone in my position would do. I told her to bite me. And bite me she did. And right away i knew i was changing, not only from human to vampire but from my former self to an enraged version of myself. And i liked the way it felt. I felt powerful for once in my life.

* * *

**TWO!!!!**

Why did he have to come now? Just when everything was perfect. I was a vampire. I had my one and only true love, Edward. I had a family. Everything was perfect. So why did he have to take that away from me? He slowly ripped away the most important things in my life and there was nothing i could do to stop him. He was so powerful, and i believed him when he told me that if i didn't do everything he wanted he would kill anyone i cared about. I didn't want to go with him and leave Edward confused. He even made it look as though i had wanted to leave with him, and gave Edward the impression that i didn't love him anymore. I didn't think life could get any worse. But i was wrong. Dead wrong.

* * *

**THREE!!!!!!**

What was going on with Edward. Ever since i became a vampire he had been acting...strange. He would hardly go near me. At all. I thought that once i became a vampire everything would be perfect, we would get married and live happily after ever forever. That never happened. Ever since that new family came to town. It seemed as though he didn't love me anymore. I mean he wouldn't even touch me, hold me, kiss me, and he barely talked to me. I don't know what i did wrong. But whatever it was Edward seemed afraid to even look at me. Then there was the strange family of vampires who had crimson eyes. They had one meeting with my family, and that is when Edward's bizarre behavior started. It has to do with that family. I know it.

**VOTE VOTE VOTE PWEAS!!!! **


	25. dun dun dun dun

OK guys well i read all the reviews and i have come to the conclusion that i am just going to have to do BOTH 2 and 3. it seems that you all like 2 and 3. i will try to put at least the first chapter of each up by tomorrow. So you guys can look for them. I don't know what the titles will be yet but i will post them in here when i figure them out and when i have the first chapter up. So i guess thats all. Thanks for all your awesome voting skills, and for all the reviews you guys took the time to write!!! you all are fantastical!!!!


	26. Trouble in Paradise

Ok Everyone who read this story and liked it please read my other story. It is called Trouble in Paradise. I think that if you like this story you will like that story also. Don't look for updates on this story anymore because there won't be anymore. but anyway PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE read my other story. Hardly anyone is reading it so far but i can deal with it...maybe... ok mabye not. so read it. i command you.!!!


	27. SEQUEL

**Hey people!!! Guess what? When I said I wasn't going to do a sequel to this story I guess I lied because bum bum BUM! I am. I am going to hopefully post the first chapter later today or tonight so look for it!!! I don't know what I will call it yet. So you will just have to wait and see. Hope you guys read it since everyone wanted a sequel. I have to think of some ideas that is why I haven't posted it yet. Sorry. I will get right to it!! Hope you guys read it **


	28. Lies deceit treachery

**Okay sorry for posting another chapter but i just put on the first chapter of the sequel the story is called Lies, Deceit and Treachery. Hope you guys likey!!! and R & R **


End file.
